


stand for something.

by Nekokuroo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Cameos, F/F, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy Ending, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise a happy ending, Knight AU, M/M, Magic AU, Prince! Victor, Someone will die, Yuuri x Victor, and succhh, but I'll bring them bcak, chris x yuri broship, eghhhh, flower magic bender! Phichit, free - Freeform, i love yuri on ice, i named chris' mystery man sae lol, kinda like fairy tail, knight! Victor, love at first sight], makka is a cute pup, prmosiee, such as, tell me if victors pink barbie convertable should make an apprence, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, warrior! Yuri, yeee, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform, yuuri on ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokuroo/pseuds/Nekokuroo
Summary: the adventures of Katsuki Yuuri!





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! Please enjoy my yoi au! I planned for the first chapter to be much longer and bigger, but it was big enough as it is. I'll spilt the one into two. Schools starting tomorrow so I'll update as much as I can, but I think every Sunday I should try to update, but I'm sorry if they're really short. You can catch me on my tumblr @confettiunicorn for yoi aus and weird dream diarys aah. Anyway enjoy the chapter, &; I'm really sorry if it's bad! Feedback good or bad is always appreciated! Thank you!

stand for something.

 

The hazy sunlight streamed through my small broken window, onto my small sink and through all the way to my bed where I lay admiring the beauty of the colour. The golden colour would be beautiful to paint with, but I doubt I could ever recreate the sheer beauty of the shimmer in my small paint set. Though, as the colour became more intense it reminded me that I should get up if I were to make any money in the market today.

Sliding on my glasses from the side of my bed, I looked around my small cottage. It was cosy, could fit two people if needed and was easy to heat and cool down. It was one of the twelve in the lane I lived, built not so long ago by a builder using no magic at all- which I thought added to the charm- using white clay and dark oak logs. The outside, although I couldn't see it at this time, was decked with flowers of all colours and fruits of all kinds. Cherries, oranges, pears, anything that grew on a vine, it could very well be growing outside.

The house had two stories, on the bottom I had my cosy bedroom with wooden oak planks on the floor with a warm but sturdy brown rug I made and tasseled myself. I have one window that is quite large, with a ledge big enough to use for seating. I placed some pillows I got from a flea market a while ago, and I also placed the dining table there also. With two miss matching chairs the dinning area was complete, but sometimes I would fill a glass halfway with water and put in some flowers my closest friend Phichit grows for his business. The rest of the room is sparsely decorated, it has a small wooden fireplace crafted by the finest crafter in town, my bed was a small queen size and had dark oak headboards with flowers crafted out in the top, and every now and then the candle floating around using magic.

The kitchen was small also, this was the room that had the broken window. The small pantry was filled with flours and breads and the odd (but not too uncommon) sweet thing. I had a small magically cooled fridge, as I couldn't afford electricity. It stored meats and dairy products, including cheeses from the shop owned my another one of my close friends, Nitori, from down the road.

Upstairs held my gear, shelves of potions, armour, swords, bows and arrows and of course my wall of different wands. My wardrobe and small bathroom were also up there too, taking up very little space. 

Flicking open and reading the small silver clock around my neck, a present from my mother and father who lived far far away, I realised I was really going to be cutting it short. 

Hastily, I pushed my sheets of my bed and slid onto the floor. Readjusting my glasses, I waved my hand towards the kitchen. As soon as I finished the quick gesture the kitchen turned into a full scale whirlwind of pans and eggs flying everywhere, which was beyond normal to me.

Although it occurred to me that thousands of years ago this would be considered 'trickery to the eye' or just plain wrong. But it's what makes my life normal to me, so it's what I do. Of course, I do cook by myself sometimes but it's times like these that I'm thankful for the magic. 

I skitter up the stairs, careful not to slip on the polished oak and emerge into my clothing room. Today, I'll be gathering a little bit, but mainly I'll be fighting off strong ass unicorns for the meat they provide. They're blood also has amazing healing qualities that I can sell to someone who wants it, and the horn is quite a luxury in some parts. It's almost a shame to kill such a beautiful animal, but they're not really that rare and honestly they're so pent up with anger the fewer there are, the better.

As I think of the animals I'll have to fight off, I edge towards my more strong armour. I choose a suit which has special magic powers instilled in its elements. The colour gives off a shiny rainbow pastel like shimmer. I pick the boots that fit with the set. I pick a long white wand that's my favourite, it has beautiful amethyst base and is lined with gold. It gives a silver shimmer, and when used the wave that goes along with it is more like my armour. 

Moving along, I pick my blade for today. Even though my wand can transform into a sword and any of my swords into a wand, i want to have one handy for anything I face and not to have the transforming time. After looking at my large array, I settle for one that is the same colour as the sunrise this morning. It's one of my favourites too, a very nice fire aspect has been added and it's extremely strong. I slide it into the back of my armour as it has a place for it, and head over to put my under garments on. 

It's spring, unconvincing I know as I slide on and off my clothes. Sturdy socks, and a black under tee I'm ready to go. It may look a bit hot for now, but I remind myself about the skates spell as I'll have to be traveling over large expanses of ice. I do love the ice, but the spell takes up a lot of magic. Nothing I can't handle though. Sliding on the armour, shoes and sword into its place, while shoving the wand in my pouch. I trudge downstairs for the breakfast. Waving my hand an egg on toast flies into my mouth and I sit down on the bed as I munch it down. After the cup of elderberry and blackberry juice has done the same, I finally walk outside.

I take off my glasses and cast a spell on them so they usher themselves back into the house, though the cracked window. I laugh, there's something good out of something bad. Finally waving my wand towards my eyes casting a spell so I can see, until I cast the spell off I will be able to see. The only reason I don't sleep with them on, is that it gets itchy to sleep with. And as many times I've tried it never works. 

For whatever reason, whenever I cast the spell my eyes go to the bluest shade of blue I've ever seen. When I went to someone who would know about it, they said it was an old wives tale that the person I would marry was nearby, and that was the colour of their eyes. At this point, I couldn't care less, I couldn't be bothered with love at the moment and unless this person was to absolutely woo me, so I don't think I'll be marring them very soon. I almost feel sorry for whoever they must be, but I shake the thought. They must be crazy to be going after me someone who has almost sold their life to hunting and gathering, finding old potions, searching dungeons and abandoned towns for god knows what and taking jobs from around the place. 

That reminds me, check the board when you're leaving town for a job or two to do. 

Pondering down the street, I see Chris, my friend and comrade. He's talking to some girls, who look interested past death in whatever story he was telling. He's also dressed in gear, a shimmering gold type with very intricate details of flowers and bees. I haven't seen him since last week, so I call to him as I get closer pondering if he would want to come see the board with me.

'Hey Chris! Haven't seen you in a while, where've you been?' I say trotting closer to him, normally I wouldn't be so open and honest straight away but it's been so long since I've seen him. And honestly, I miss seeing some of my closer friends on a daily basis. 

'Yuuri!' Christ exclaims at the sight of my face, his wide lime eyes creasing as he smiles, hand pulling up in a wave. 'I just got back from a long mission from the board, but I'm pumped to go for another one. Just wanted to say hi to everyone before I left off again.'

I smile, 'I'm actually going to the board too, for a job on the way where I'm headed to find some unicorns' the girls gape over each other at that, and for a fleeting moment I find myself searching their eyes before I realise what I'm doing. No, it couldn't be someone like this who just stays around town. They could never want to marry me, nor me them. Their lifestyle is just too bland for someone like me. They could never woo me. 

'Perfect then, I'll head down with you yuuri' he waves off the girls with his hand and a wink 'see you all soon!' And at that they all desperately try to get us to stay for another three minutes, or even just two. But alas Chris and I must get going. He promises to them to tell me the story that he was just telling them, and honestly I'm quite interested in it. 

As we're walking away from the scene a question pops into my mind, and I can't shake it so I ask it when we're not even out of earshot.

'Chris, aren't you gay?'

Spluttering, he places a hand on my back and walks just that little bit faster. I tilt my head waiting for an answer, and I don't get one until we've passed the corner.

'Yes I am, and I have a beautiful boyfriend who I would like you to meet at one point.' Taking his hand off my back and walking beside me. This is total news to me! He must've met him during his travels. 'his name is sei and he lives over the right mountain, three riverbanks down in a town called Sakura' he pauses, looking up at the blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds 'he works in the broomstick business, and makes them magic and all. That's how I got back here so quickly, and I promised to write to him often, so don't think I'm playing'

I laugh, Chris playing? Never. 'Wouldn't ever think of it'

Trotting onto the bricks of the main, the both of us watch many go to work, or start to set up shops. Waving their wands every way making it hard for us to step though the array of items. But this wouldn't be half as bad as Main Street. The clack of our boots signalled the arrival of high class wizards, and to be honest, me and Chris were quite glad that people respected us. We knew this as people cleared a path for us as we stepped though the mossy cobble road. Chris winking occasionally, and me hitting his arm.

Making our way into Main Street me and Chris chatted about this and that, what new magic had come out, about my sword and then his, how he'd lost his favourite glamor spell and me commenting on how he didn't need it. He'd returned the comment by saying only sei got to say that, and I giggled this time. 

As expected, Main Street was packed. People darting back and forth, yelling in your ear, trying to sell you pigs ears for whatever reason and the strangest I've seen today (not in my whole life) was betting who would end up marrying the most beautiful woman in town, kikyo. 

'Oh! Yuuri, we should check the rankings before we go to the board!' Chris exclaimed bouncing toward it. I didn't really mind, plus I was wondering who was in the lead. But I have a faint idea who it would be.

And as I walked over, I wasn't surprised. The number on spot for the past five years was held by the none other Viktor Nikiforov. Everyone admired him, either wanted to be him or be his partner. And honestly, I looked up to him even when he was in the tenth position. He used a fae spell many years ago apparently, which aloud him to grow long beautiful wings. No one around here really knows what they look like, but apparently they're white as the snow and resemble a doves. He wears a face helmet at all times but has been said to be very beautiful, and lives in a beautiful castle across the west mountain. Three mountains to the right after that and around in twenty miles you'd be close. So no, not many people knew him around here and if they did it would've been a while since they'd last seen him. 

Another Yuri, last name Plisetsky, took the second spot. He was apparently a ball of anger pulled into a person. Whenever I would introduce myself as a high level wizard and as yuri, everyone would think it was me, and they'd rave on how they thought I was so angry and rude and how I looked and sounded way different than what they'd heard. Then I would have an awkward three minutes of explaining that it wasn't me, and i have a spot further down. And number three belonged to a girl named Mila, and she didn't go by any last name. 

Scanning down the list I find 'Yuuri Katsuki' in the same old 16th spot, and I find Chris in the 12th. He beams back at me.

'Alright yuuri! We're in the top 20! Damn this town is lucky to have us!' I smile and nod back, looking at the board one more time. 'Ooh that reminds me! That Nikiforov guy? Yeah he's searching for someone, with brown eyes apparently?'

I avert my blue ones to Chris 'no way, where did you hear this?'

'In Sakura? I met him there? We talked a bit, told him about you actually.'

'No way, you're joking Chris where did you actually hear this?' 

'No I'm serious! God I'm an idiot, he have me this to give to you'

He goes though his pocket to find a gem, the same colour as my eyes at the moment. He tosses it to me, and it clinks on my index finger as it's coated in armour. The gem obviously shows to me that he's on the same page as me as far as the eye spell goes. And if by some divine mistake I do meet him, I'll follow it up with him. But as far as his goes, my statement for not wanting to be in love that i made earlier today still stands. But, maybe in the near future. Life is perfect at the moment, and i wouldn't do anything to change it. Not even a super duper insanely popular wizard who has mastered and used the most rare of spells. Yeah... nothing.

'Chris oh my god, I can't believe you. Please tell me you got drunk and you forgot any way of me meeting him.'

Chris looks at his feet 'I may of... yeah I kinda did, sorry yuuri' 

I let out a sigh I hadn't realised I'd been holding. I want to hold onto my mundane life as I can at the moment, and hopefully I will be able to. Although, the aspect of someone was quite interesting and made me quite happy- No I can't think like this. Shaking the thoughts off my mind, I push my hand though my hair.

Physically shaking my head this time at Chris, I start to walk toward the board building. From the trotting sound of metal behind me, I know he's trailing me.

I push the large golden doors to the board room and look at the beautifully decorated board in front of us. Updated weekly, all the untaken jobs will burn up into shrivels and leave the newer ones behind. If you stay long enough, you can see one or two go up into smoke. The jobs range quite considerably, some taking months in sea to fight some enchanted witch to helping a farmer collect his chickens eggs. If you didn't have a fae spell or some spell to pull you up to the top, there would be no way of seeing the top jobs. Thankfully, someone finally put a ladder up just the other week. 

Chris goes to the left and I make my way to the right, knowing if he finds anything for me he'll call out to me, and same goes for me. I start focusing in.

Collect pixie dust from the south branch, I would but I'm going west. Helping a maid cafe, don't think I'd look too good in a dress, taking over a dungeon with a legendary fire dragon, that would take weeks maybe even months. 

'Hey Chris, I reckon this one would suit you' I shout back to him, ripping the maid cafe contract off the wall, he squints as he reads the application. 

'Very funny Katsuki' he remarks, turning his attention back to the board and placing his finger on his chin.

Finally my eyes settle on a notice just about my reach, but with a jump I grab it off the wall. All the job entails was to meet someone if you were in the top 20 on the board. The pay wasn't large, but it was reasonable for all the job was said to say. Which was nothing but show up, which was strange. But a job is a job and money is money, so I fold it neatly and place it in my pouch. 

Chris found a sheet after a few minutes, and we trotted out the door together. 

Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
